Silicon nanotubes are nanoparticles made of silicon atoms and have a cylindrical tube-like shape. Silicon nanotubes are similar to carbon nanotubes in some respects and have been successfully used in the semiconductor industry in a variety of applications including, for example, as components of transistors and sensors.
However, there is lack of reliable methods to form dense and uniform nanotubes. For example, vertically grown silicon nanotubes have been known in the art, but the uniformity of the grown silicon nanotubes is poor.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and structures to form uniform and dense arrangements nanotubes at relatively small distances from each other.